Sonic at War
by 1stlist
Summary: A fantastic terrifying war story involving Sonic and Tails and the horrors of war.CHAPTER IV IS UP! PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

War is hell, if you can't handle the simple fact, don't read this war torn story; if you can, please enjoy! ^^

New setting, added characters, new evil, new adventure.

**Note all Sonic Characters belong to SEGA and Sonic Team etc. etc.**

Tails and Sonic were in Tail's workshop one evening preparing a surprise party for Knuckles. As the evening grew dimmer and dimmer; Sonic noticed that the room was still as bright as day.

"How is that possible?" wondered the Hedgehog. "It must be past 8:00, how in the world could it be this bright?!?!"

Unfortunately for Sonic he pondered out load and caused Tails to lose focus and fall off the ladder. "Ugh… what's wrong Soni- Man, what is **that**??"

Through the brightly lit room the sounds of sharp, loud pops, and explosions filled the entire room, deafening the two friends. What was worse was the fact that a yellowish portal opened, it was much like the one that Tails created to transport Sonic and all of the other friends back home, from Chris' world.

"Tails… isn't this, your portal??" asked the anxious hedgehog "do you think that Chris and Chuck will visit us again??"

"No, this isn't my portal. But it is familiar, wasn't Eggman trying to build a portal as well?"

"Yea but we destroyed it five months ago… we even made it so it would take years to repair his headquarters, yet here this is, man I need to g- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?" wailed Sonic in complete shock, for a man covered in blood rolled through the portal. The only thing that was clearly visible was a red cross on his left shoulder.

Despite being drenched with blood, the man scrambled up and drew his pistol; not believing was he just saw, a talking blue animal.

"Uhm… who are you??" was all the man could reply.

"I asked you first, so tell us who you are." Demanded the impatient Hedgehog failing to notice the sidearm pointed at his face.

"Sergeant Laurence Keel, 181st Infantry Division, Echo Company." replied Keel, hastily adding, "Now who the hell are you?"

"I'm Sonic, and the is Tails, wha-" Sonic could not finish his sentence for the Sergeant moved past him and to the Fox, who fainted at the sight of the new being, "What are you doing to Tails?"

"He has two tails, you are talking, to me, and I can't see a robot in sight… did I die?

"What?" muttered the astonished hedgehog.

"Did I die?" repeated the Sergeant.

"No, but why do you think that and why are you covered in blood, and how did you get here??" Sonic was getting worried for the man was looking around hastily trying to find a way out. "WELL, I'M WAITING!!??"

Startled by Sonic's tone the Sergeant barked back "I am a medic" as he pointed to his left shoulder. "I can't see any enemies, and animals are talking to me, so I assumed I was dead, which would also explain why I got here, but you say I am not dead, so how did I get here, and how can I leave?"

Sonic stood there baffled that a person who looked liked he did would go back to the place that caused such dread. Yet what confused him even moreso, was the fact that he no idea what ciuld have caused it, he had seen battle before hand and the aftermaths that shook many to the bone, but he never, ever had seen anything like this. Sonic felt a feeling that he had never felt before, terror, true terrific terror.

But, as Tails awoke to see a dripping horror of a human kneeling over him, checking him out strangely, he was not afraid of this person, that not only carried the blood of others, but also carried the stench of death.


	2. Chapter 2

War is Hell Chapter II:

First off Thank you zapinaterand Nicend for the reviews, I greatly appreciate you taking time out to review my story, it means a lot to me.

As stated before I do not own any Sonic characters, (I wish I did), they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team etc. etc.

"My name is Keel, Sergeant Keel, why is that such a hard name to remember?" repeated Keel for the fourth time in five minutes to the excided fox.

"It's because your first name is Sergeant correct? But you say it as a title, so I keep asking the question, I want to know which one it is, your name, or your title" stated the fox impatiently waiting for an answer so he could ask the next question.

"Mind if I borrow this? Thanks." Mumbled the Sergeant not really caring if he could use the towel on the workbench or not, he wanted to clean up some of the blood of his closest friend Chase Killinsger. "Oh Tails, it is my rank: Sergeant, my full name is Laurence Keel."

As the conversation dragged on with simple pleasantries, the Sergeant quickly rose and coldly cut off Sonic as he was talking about the weather or some other Godforsaken crap. "Damn it all! I have to go home, you said it was possible, yet you refuse my request with the excuse that we should wait for tomorrow because it is late. Well the way I see it, you have two choices, get me home willingly, or I shall start blowing your shit up, your call." To add emphasis to this threat Keel drew his sidearm and loaded it, making a load click in the stilled air.

Sonic and Tails, completely caught off guard by Keel's demands actually attempted to flee, that is until Keel short his 9mm into the ladder made out sheet metal that resided next to Tails during the conversation, not surprisingly the round blew through leaving a smoldering hole and a stilled room in the bullets wake. With the reluctant help of the hedgehog Keel was able to coerce the info of how to get home out of the fox, as well his help of building it, which took all of 5 minutes, for Tails kept his other portal hidden.

"OK, I have the portal… uhm Keel, do you have the coordinates of where you were??" asked the doubtful fox.

"No, I was fighting in Heartsferd, a desert war torn city, in Western Hallkary." Replied the anxious medic; getting more and more irritated that the damnable machine needs coordinates.

"I'll be right back!" yelled Tails as he went back to the workshop.

"Tails, wait, Tails!!" called Sonic, but after several failed attempts of calling for the young fox, he gave up and sat down waiting for the medic to speak. He did not. Then an idea hit him "Keel, I have seen battle before, maybe I can help—"

"No, you would be dead in a moment." utterly refusing Sonic's help.

"Me… DEAD, hahhahah!! You are a joke Keel, a joke, I am too fast, nothing can be fas-"

"Yes, there is, and yes you would be dead." Retorted Keel in a cold dreadful tone.

Not after long Tails returned with a weird device that was taken from Eggman five months earlier. According to Tails it could find wherever Keel wanted to go, but the catch was that the device required the user to also warp, and Keel was too dumb to operate it after twenty minutes of instruction by Tails.

"Damn… I'm sorry Keel, but neither you nor Sonic can operate this device… so this means I gotta go with you… at least for a brief moment." moaned Tails.

"Nuh- Uh, no way is Tails going and I'm not, If what you say is correct, that you two need all of the help you can get." smirked Sonic realizing that he might actually be able to win this argument.

"Location selected waiting for confirmation… got it. When you are ready Keel" announced Tails, quite a lot louder than what was called for.

"Thank you Tails just push the red button, then the green one…. Got –" Without any warning Sonic sprung up and smashed the device. The effects of the portal were immediate, Sonic, Tails, and Sergeant Keel disappeared in a blinding flash that was as bright as day, with gun shots crackling through light.


	3. Chapter 3

War is Hell chapter III:

As usual the characters belong to their respective owners, i.e. SEGA, and Sonic Team

Thanks again to Nicend and zapinater for their reviews, it means much more to me than most people think.

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, OR THOSE WITH REALLY, REALLY, REALLY VIVD IMAGINATIONS. READER'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED**

"Auua, my head. Tails? Are you here Tails?" groaned the medic not realizing were he was.

"MEDIC!!!! MEDIC!!! WE NEED A MEDIC OVER HERE!!!!"

As the Keel started off towards the call he noticed that Sonic and Tails were with him, unconscious, that is until Tails awoke with the Earth shaking beneath him. Sonic on the other hand could not wake up.

"Sergeant, why the hell are you here, Echo moved up to the front!" instructed Lieutenant Karmen "And what the fuck is tha—"

The Lieutenant was cut short by a sniper round ripping through his head, spilling his brains over the nearby wall. Acting out of instinct the Sergeant grabbed the still falling corpse and took the dog tag that hung around its neck, and then took cover. The gun shot not only killed the Lieutenant but it also woke Sonic who woke up to see a bloody corpse with its brains blown out not two yards in front of him. Sonic acting out of fear grabs Tails and runs out of there, only to find more enemy soldiers.

The NVA (Neo-Venetian Army) soldiers assumed that the blue ball screaming towards them was an enemy weapon so they shot at it with hopes of knocking it out before it reached their advancing line. But before the soldiers could finish a death threat the blue ball was headed back from which it came. With grunts of fear the soldiers chased after the blue ball hoping it was not leading them into a trap.

As Sonic and Tails reach the Sergeant another sniper round takes off blowing away a small chunk of the wall that Keel was behind. "Keel what is going on!!" yelled the terrified hedgehog "What is this place??"

"GET DOWN, GET DOWN NOW!!" screamed the medic "GET DOWN"

Despite all of his training and combat experience, nothing could have prepared the medic for the terrifying site he was witnessing, in what seemed like slow motion. A hail of AK-47 rounds tore off Sonic's left arm, spraying blood across every nearby surface, including the kit standing not four feet behind him, concealed behind a wall from the enemy troops. Tails caught Sonic as he fell in shock, wailing tears of woe, he saw his closest friend with an arm torn off, bleeding, and worst of all, it seemed like the impossible was happening; Sonic was dying.

Keel pushed Tails out of the way, and quickly placed bandages on the remains of the attached arm. "Damnit Sonic, I told you it was too dangerous, that you shouldn't come. Now here you are, *sniff* here you are."

Sergeant Keel was too busy tending to Sonic that he did not hear the rush of footprints. Until that is a grenade rolled between him and Sonic. Without thinking Keel began to jump for cover, but it was too late, the grenade exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. As the medic began to stand up to reach Sonic something metal touched the back of his head. It was Tails third bloody death that he saw that day, first the Lieutenant, then his closest friend, and lastly the medic, that he helped bring back into this world. As Tails ran from the people that murdered his best, and closest friends in a blind frenzy he tripped over another corpse, one that was with several holes punched through his chest.

"Who are you??" came a voice, but to the freaked out fox it seemed like the corpse was talking to him.

"I-I-'m Tails" cried the overloaded fox.

A Lieutenant wearing a similar uniform as Sergeant Keel came out with a squad of men rushing past him setting up a perimeter. "What ar-" The Lieutenant noticed that the unusual fox was crying "It will be alright come with me, First Sergeant Tramond, you are in charge, I am going to take it back to command, they will probably want to see him."

"Agreed" replied Tramond. "Sir there is an ASV-17 waiting a block to the north."

"Thank you Tramond." To the fox "Come on, it is too dangerous out in the open."

As Tails and the Lieutenant got to the Armored Scout Vehicle, it seemed to Tails, that it would have been better that he was killed with Sonic, to watch Sonic, and the other two die was just… too much for him to take.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic at War chapter IV

All Character belong to the Sonic Teams, and SEGA.

As Tails got out of the Armored Car he noticed that he was surrounded by humans wearing uniforms that blended in with the desert, at least to a certain extent. The peculiar thing about them was that they were not staring at him, surely they must have noticed the fox with two tails so why did they not stare or shun him? When Tails asked the Lieutenant about it the answer was a brief they are doing their jobs,or something of that sort, he couldn't pay attention to the answer for a massive labyrinth of tents entered his view with many more men walking around it holding weapons like the ones that the others out in the city used. As Tails entered a command tent with the quickly souring Lieutenant he noticed a bunch of computers, most with a camera feed from some shaky camera. That is, until 3 of the cameras fell and did not move.

"Sir, this is the creature that I called ahead about. He is able to speak and understand English, that much is clear, but how much of it... well is unknown to me sir."

"Very good Lieutenant you may return to the front... from the looks of the cameras they might need you." ordered a shady figured beneath a rather large baseball cap. "Take two squads to assist, we cannot afford to loose the lower market district, is that clear Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, I shall take squads F and H from Charlie Company."

"Get to it Lieutenant, You have 5 minutes until we begin the counter assault on the upper markets from the west."

Tails had enough of the discussion between the Lieutenant and the shady figure. "Um... excuse me... yea what about Sonic.... and the medic? Are you just going to leave them there?" Tails was tearing up again just at the thought that Sonic died.

The shady figure answered bluntly "Who the hell is Sonic? As for the medic... what was his name Sergeant?"

"Keel sir, we lost visual contact with him sir, he most likely was looted" replied a young looking man that stood only a head shorter than the shady figure.

Tails did not need anymore info. About Sonic, he knew that Sonic was dead from the moment the first bullet hit him. But now it looked like they had no chance of recovering the bodies. That is Sonic's body, no doubt that the evil people took Sonic to study the blue creature... then again maybe not. How could people kill innocents with no hesitation, then care about them afterwards??

"Looted... what did the medic have? Asked the shady figure "I mean was he a robot?"

"No sir, no bionic emplacements, but from what his rank suggests, he did have access codes to our most basic squad radios." replied the younger man.

"Tell them to cut their communications, old school time."

Tails now really upset now, they brushed him off so easily, come on it is not like a human is asking these questions, even though a human would probably get more attention. "Hey why do you guys ignore me? The other guy left and now you two wont even look at "creature" that he called and told you about!! I just lost my closest friend, we were like brothers, but all you can talk about is some stupid code??" cried Tails in hopes that he could finally get comfort. The Lieutenant gave him no quarter, telling Tails that everyone loses family eventually, what difference does it make.

"Oh? You are still here? I thought... nevermind, Corporal get this eh...."

"Fox" prompted Tails gritting his teeth, trying to hold back even more tears.

"Right" answered the shady figure "Corporal get the fox some provisions, clothes, and a room. I will notify the General of our findings, oh and also... Corporal?"

"Sir?"

"Tell Captain Holden to reopen the robot facility, we have soldiers that need to head back to the front."

"Yes sir, but he is undermanned. He will need someone else to help him out."

The shady figure thought about the options, he did not want to risk Private Mannison sense the head injury to help out... "Hey fox... do you have any experience with bionics?" The question was a joke until he could think of someone that had that kind of knowledge. His thinking was cut short by a 'Yea, I do' coming from the fox.

Please check out KingKazu for great stories. He writes really, really well.


End file.
